


Some Fantastic Place

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [11]
Category: My Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Some Fantastic Place' by Squeeze.





	Some Fantastic Place

Brendan smiled as he read the latest email from P.J.

Her life was a dream right now; faithful husband, second child born healthy, a girl to balance out the son they already had.

The pictures showed a happy family, the message told of job satisfaction, all kinds of joy a thousand miles away.

The smile slipped as Brando read on further, when P.J. said she missed him and hoped he’d come visit soon.

He always promised, but it never happened. To be that close to the love of his life knowing he could never have her, would be too much.


End file.
